blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandstorm
Sandstorm is the code name given by Nas Kamal and the NSA. It is a terrorist organization whose main goal is to end corruption on the United States at all costs. Their members are highly trained and skilled in combat and weaponry. Members The Plan Main Goal End corruption inside of the United States of America at all costs. Sandstorm has a large number of enemies who committed some kind of corruption and/or were part of big and important crimes. Each of them were enlisted to create elaborate sketches that represented a clue that linked them to the crimes. It is believed that Sandstorm was created many years ago and boosted by their leader’s desire of revenge after Shepherd lost her entire family as a result of the huge contamination Lake Aurora had during her childhood and took the lives of both of her parents and younger brother. Phase 0 (This phase isn’t official. Its name was given by the fans after theorizing about Sandstorm’s way of thinking to create its ultimate plan.) Main goal: Place an active Sandstorm’s asset inside of the FBI. Gain Kurt Weller's trust by making him believe his childhood friend. Taylor Shaw, was alive and sent directly to him. Remi designed the plan volunteered to perform the task of becoming Taylor Shaw. This transformation, required several previous steps: * Enlist Sandstorm’s enemies and their crimes in order to turn them into elaborate sketches. * Study and follow Kurt Weller’s and Taylor Shaw’s personal life from a young age. * Strategically train Remi alongside Marcos in shooting and different type of torture methods with Roman to become a useful asset inside of the FBI and gain their trust to allow her on the field and help them take down Sandstorm’s enemies. * Change Taylor Shaw's DNA samples for Remi's. * Study all of the possibilities of Remi’s future behavior after her memory wipe so Oscar could get close to her in the most proper way without scaring her and gaining her trust. * Tattoo Remi’s whole body all at once with the sketches masterfully planned. * Wipe Remi’s memories so she could start a new life believing she’s Taylor Shaw. * Leave the new Jane Doe at Times Square inside of a bag with no memory and only her mysterious tattoos to tell her story. Phase 1 Main Goal: Place Kurt Weller the new Assistant Director of the FBI by framing Mayfair of murder and corruption. In order to take Mayfair out of her charge as Director of the FBI, she had to be framed of murder; in order to accomplish that, Sandstorm’s plan had several steps: * Make the Jane Doe case the primary case on Kurt Weller’s team after finding her on Times Square with his name tattooed on her back. * Incorporate Jane Doe to her own case’s investigation as assistant after proving her combat abilities. * Change Jane’s DNA results for Taylor Shaw’s and convince her and Weller that she was the girl who got missing 25 years ago. * Gain Jane’s trust towards Oscar. * Willingly perform Oscar’s missions. (Stealing and replacing Mayfair’s pen, add a GPS tracker to Weller’s team SUV, pretend remembering fake memories of her childhood with Kurt and his dad, add fake information about Mayfair inside of the FBI data base) * Frame Mayfair of murder and corruption. * Take Mayfair out of her charge. * Place Kurt Weller as the new Assistant Director of the FBI. Phase 2 Still in development. Connections Jane Doe Alice Kruger stumbled across Sandstorm's way after she was rescued and adopted by Shepherd along with her brother Ian Kruger. Apparently they both were raised and trained for war under Shepherd's terms to accomplish her goals. It is implied that Alice, after changing her name to Remi, being maybe the second on command, was a volunteer to be part of the plan that implied wiping her entire memory and tattooing her whole body to be sent to the FBI in order to blend with Weller's team and being an active Sandstorm asset to accomplish the organization's biggest goal set for phase 1: take Bethany Mayfair off her position as Assistant Director of the FBI's New York Field Office. She was ordered by Oscar to complete a series of missions under his threat of killing Weller and his team if she denied to accomplish the tasks. She unwillingly accepted in order to protect the people she was working with completely unaware of Oscar's true intentions. Jane realized about the main plan way too late to stop its course and she was surprised by Mayfair, as a result, Mayfair got killed by Oscar to prevent her from alerting the FBI. As soon as she realized the damage she made and killed Oscar, she went back to her safehouse to encounter Weller waiting for her and take her under arrest. After escaping the CIA's black site, Jane is taken back to the FBI to be questioned. As soon as she realized that she's no longer trusted by any of the members of her old team, she decided to work as a double agent for both the FBI and Sandstorm in order to understand the organization's goal and find out Shepherd's true identity. Trying to do the right thing, Jane gave the FBI intel about Sandstorm's plans and members, however, Shepherd and Roman knew since the beginning that she was working primarly for the FBI instead of her own family. After discovering Jane's betrayal, Shepherd and Roman managed to elaborate a plan to kill Kurt Weller’s team; believing her team was dead, Jane took a wounded Roman to a medical safe house and decided to inject him with a dosis of ZIP in order to give him a new beginning and forget his awful past. Kurt Weller Nas Kamal alerted Weller that Sandstorm has been watching him for over twenty years, by showing him a video of his time at Military School, video file taken from an NSA's asset who worked as double agent into Sandstorm. He also recognized Shepherd's voice in an audio recorder. Bethany Mayfair Trying to find Sofia Varma's whereabouts, Mayfair ends up finding out the truth behind Jane and her actions during her time assisting on her own FBI case. She then realizes that Sandstorm, through Jane, framed her as the murder of Thomas Carter, which led her to be taken under arrest and out of her job. Category:Team